


He's back

by thebean394



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebean394/pseuds/thebean394
Summary: Spike had been following Drusilla around for his whole life (as a vampire), when she had a vision about him falling in love, and left him.  Spike had thought it was nonsense, a misinterpreted vision, but then he'd seen him: Steve Rogers.Spike had thought he lost him, and went back to Drusilla. Then he saw him again in the bloody 21st century, on the sodding Telly!





	

Spike watched the Telly in horror. Steve was there, in his bloody patriotic skintight suit- the one that made Spike want to rip it off- and fighting sodding ALIENS!

***

Spike remembered the first time he saw Steve Rogers. He'd still been a little shrimp, fighting any bully in his path- not that the last part changed a bit- and for some reason he'd helped him: Spike. The demon disguised in a man, who killed people, while Steve saved them.

Spike hadn't payed up his gambling bet and had been beaten up (understatement) in an off alley; and Dru had skipped town with the very demon who had done this to him. She had even cheered him on as he stuck a pipe in Spikes gut, saying in her sadistic voice that it was Spikes punishment for falling in love. Spike had just thought that Dru'd misinterpreted her vision- back then at least.  
But then he'd seen Steve.


End file.
